


If they come back, they're yours

by DestielIsFuckinReal



Series: Season 13 codas [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, M/M, Post-Episode: s13e05 Advanced Thanatology, Sam Knows, Sam Ships It, Supportive Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 12:17:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12681723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielIsFuckinReal/pseuds/DestielIsFuckinReal





	If they come back, they're yours

«I just need damn a win» Dean says and gets in the car with Sam in tow. It's been a hard month, even with Sam's attempts to cheer him up these past two days. Don't get him wrong, he's glad Sam is at least trying, Dean appreciates the effort, but it doesn't seem to work. Dean was almost glad Billie appeared in the Meadows house. Almost. But she had to bring him back because apparently his job is not done.

It's never too late by Steppenwolf is playing on the radio on the way home, Sam is sleeping in the passenger seat, when Dean's phone rings. He doesn't check the ID caller.

«Yeah?» he says.

There's silence for a few moments, then, «Hello, Dean»

_It can't be._

Dean looks at his brother who's stirring next to him.

«What?» Sam asks. But Dean can't answer, still not believing he's hearing Cas's voice. He's telling him an address, the name of a road. Then the line goes silent.

«Dean, what is it?» Sam tries again while Dean tucks the phone back in his pocket.

«We're going somewhere else before heading home» the elder Winchester says as an explanation and does a U-turn, pressing on the gas pedal.

The road Cas told him is behind a strip club in some little city Dean won't remember the name in the morning. He drives past a neon cross and kills off the engine.

«Is that..?» Sam starts, but Dean doesn't let him finish, he just gets out of the car and walks towards the figure next the payphone, Sam behind him.

That's when Cas turns around to face the brothers. His trenchcoat is longer than last time, the style remembering the one he wore when Dean first met him, claiming that he was an Angel of the Lord who saved him from Perdition.

Dean is at loss of words.

«Cas» he just says, almost chocking on the word because of the unshed tears in his eyes. How can it be possible? Dean saw the angel blade through his chest, both he and Sam did. Dean hasn't realized he walked closer to Cas, until what he sees is pure blue, the blue he thought he would never see again.

Dean grabs the lapels of Cas's new trenchcoat and yanks him closer, crashing their lips together. He hears a gasp and he thinks it's Sam, but he doesn't care. All he cares about are his Angel's lips on his and Cas's little sigh when Dean deepens the kiss, Cas's arms around his middle, his hands on his back. They lose track of time, just learning each other's mouths at ass o'clock in the morning behind a strip club in a godforsaken place, when Sam clears his throat.

«It's good to have you back, buddy» he says with a knowing smile when they part. Cas is blushing a little.

«Hello, Sam» the Angel says.

«So...» Sam continues, his smile widening, «want me to drive home so you two can...»

«Shut up, Sammy» Dean interrupts him, his cheeks a lovely shade of pink too, but he's smiling, «we're all going home» he adds, looking at Cas who smiles when Dean intertwines their fingers.

The drive home is pleasant, or at least better than the last weeks. Sam sits in the back, still smiling like an idiot (Dean's words) since their little stop. Dean hasn't left Cas's hand since.

When they reach the bunker, Sam goes to his room, saying that he needs a good night sleep and Dean drags Cas to his.

Dean closes the door behind them and walks to Cas, who's standing in the middle of the room, looking around himself as if it's the first time he sees it. Dean takes Cas's face in his hands and the Angel looks back at him.

«I thought I lost you for real this time» he says in almost a whisper. «I saw that blade through you and I... I couldn't...» he stops, closing his eyes tight and leaning his forehead on Cas's.

Cas puts one hand on Dean's face, «I thought it was the end for me too» he says and Dean opens his eyes.

«Fuck, Cas, I...» the hunter lets out a shaky breath, «I missed you so much» he replies, a tear falling down his eye.

Cas wipes it away, «I'm here now»

Dean kisses him again. It's not urgent like in the alley, it's the kind of kiss novelists write about in their romance books, the kind of kiss lovers exchange after they've been weeks apart. Dean's hands travel down Cas's shoulders, slowly moving the trenchcoat out of the way. Cas gasps, making Dean break the kiss.

«I'm... I'm sorry, Cas»

Cas shakes his head, «It's ok» he takes off his trenchcoat, letting it pool at his feet, and puts an hand on Dean's neck to drag him in for another kiss.

Dean goes willingly, but when Cas starts walking them towards the bed, he stops and says, «Cas, are you sure? We can wait, we don't have to...»

«Dean» Cas sighs, «I've waited long enough»

Dean just smiles and kisses Cas again, walking them until the back of Cas's knees hit the bed and they fall on it, Dean on top of Cas, never breaking their kiss. They undess each other slowly, leaving only their underwear. Dean kisses every inch of Cas's body, getting drunk of the little noises Cas makes every time he finds a sensitive spot.

«Dean» Cas gasps when the hunter sucks a bruise on his hip. When Dean looks up, Cas is looking down at him, his eyes lust blown. Dean crawls back up, kissing Cas like he's the air and Dean is drowning. Cas kisses him back with the same passion, tugging at his hair. Dean grounds his hips on Cas, making him groan. They build a rhythm that has them both moaning in each other's mouth.

«Wait,» Dean says when it becomes almost unbearable, «let me, it's gonna be better»

Cas just nods and let's Dean taking off their underwear. Dean throws them in the general direction and takes their lengths in one hand, kissing and licking at Cas's neck. Cas moans long and low, his hands are everywhere on Dean's body and his hips are fucking in the tight channel of Dean's hand.

«Dean» Cas says again and Dean feels his orgasm building. He kisses Cas again.

«Come on, Cas» he says when they part, «let me see you, come on, angel»

Cas locks eyes with him and then comes, his head thrown back and his lips forming an 'o'. The sight is enough to tip Dean over the edge. His limbs give up, and he falls on Cas, who puts his hands in Dean's hair, caressing it.

«I love you, Cas» Dean says when his heart slows its pace.

Cas kisses his temple, «I love you, Dean»

Dean looks up at Cas, smiling, and then kisses him softly. He falls sideways on the bed, still smiling at Cas.

«Do you mind...?» Dean asks, gesturing to the mess on their bellies. Cas twists his wrist and they're clean, he twists it again and the duvet is over their naked bodies.

«Showoff» Dean chuckles and brings Cas closer to him.

«I've got my "mojo" back» Cas explains, complete with air quotes, «I also think I have my wings back, but I'm not sure...» he frowns, «I mean, I can feel them, but I'm not sure if they're back as they were or still broken»

Dean, as for an answer, brings him even closer, «We'll talk about it in the morning, ok?» he looks down at Cas, who he nods and lays a chaste kiss on Dean's chest.

«Stay here tonight?» Dean asks.

«Always, Dean» is the last thing the hunter hears before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
